


Wait For It

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of restraining simmering desires, Levi and Eren celebrate Eren's eighteenth birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**

Levi sat in his chair by the window, glancing down at the courtyard occasionally between studying the maps Erwin had left for him to look over. The sun was close to setting but that didn’t hinder the energy of the party below, most of the new recruits and even some veteran Survey Corps members chatting and laughing together.

 

At the centre of it all was Eren, wide smile visible even from the distance of Levi’s room in the old castle. It was his eighteenth birthday today, which was a disconcerting thought when it made Levi remember that the new recruits were always so young when they first left the walls and, for many, died in the outer lands. They were all too young – though what age was ever appropriate for dying? – But the war left them no choice except to fight.

 

They didn’t have much to celebrate with out here, sugar and high-end alcohol rare and difficult to find. Yet Levi knew of the times when some members of the Survey Corps would travel the day’s walk to an old farmer’s house who made beer out of any remaining wheat he had from the fields. The beer itself tasted like piss and was barely strong enough to make your skin tingle but sometimes it could be fun anyway.

 

Regardless of the lack of celebratory food, they always made an effort to celebrate a birthday. It was important for morale to share time together and appreciate the small victories; after all, there were many people who wouldn’t reach their next birthday considering the risks the Survey Corps took. Levi allowed his eyes to linger on Eren for another moment, watching the boy joke and play with his friends, and then returned to the maps.

 

Despite his determination to focus Levi felt his attention drifting away, back to the courtyard and to a few months prior when they had first brought Eren to this old castle. They had brought Eren here immediately after snagging him away from the military police, keeping him isolated from threats or becoming a threat to anyone else while they attempted to understand and train his titan powers.

 

Ever since beating Eren up in the courtroom Levi had become responsible for Eren so he saw the kid often. The only other person who worked with Eren as often as Levi was Hanji, trying to learn more about the titans through Eren’s unique situation. Levi was still with Eren the most, honing his fighting and Maneuver Gear skills. At the beginning he hadn’t trusted Eren not to lose control and change forms unexpectedly which was why he wouldn’t let the rest of his squad work with him immediately.

 

Levi hadn’t thought much of it until Erwin walked up to stand at Levi’s side one morning. Levi was standing at the edge of the forest that hugged the castle’s eastern wall, watching sharply as Eren flew through the trees performing the drills Levi had demanded. “You watch him,” Erwin pointed out after a few moments of silence.

 

“Of course I watch him,” Levi said. “I’m training him, aren’t I? You’re watching him too.”

 

“I’m not watching him the way you are,” Erwin shot back quietly. Levi refused to give into the urge to shift his weight from one foot to the other. “You know I don’t judge. I’m just asking you to be smart.”

 

Levi gritted his teeth together. Yes, maybe Levi’s eyes spent an extra few seconds tracing Eren’s frame, which grew more defined by the day with his building muscles. And yes, maybe Levi’s hands lingered with a bit too much weight when he was correcting one of Eren’s fighting stances. But still. “It’s not like I’m going to risk everything for a snot-nosed brat like him,” Levi muttered. There was no way Levi would risk getting kicked out of the Survey Corps just to pursue a minor. Eren was an attractive boy and nothing more.

 

“It’s not that long to his birthday,” Erwin mentioned offhandedly. He rested a hand on Levi’s shoulder and Levi shrugged it off.

 

“Piss off.”

 

Erwin laughed and left as bidden. Levi didn’t turn to watch him leave, feeling distinctly uncomfortable as his eyes continued to follow Eren through the trees. He was confused by Erwin’s suggestion to wait out the age law. Levi knew that both of them felt similarly; that love was love. But this wasn’t love, it was lust, and Levi had more important things to deal with.

 

Shortly after Erwin left, Eren finished up the last of his drills and landed on the grass in front of Levi. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright and finally Levi glanced away. “How did I do, Captain?”

 

Levi pushed the conversation with Erwin to the back of his mind and looked back. “Well you didn’t break anything so that’s a start.”

 

“A start?” Eren gaped, looking mildly offended. “Where you even watching?”

 

“Yes,” Levi said simply. He turned on his heel and began walking back towards the castle wall. “That’s enough drills for now. We’re heading back.”

 

“Lev—I mean, Captain, wait!” Eren called after him. Levi stiffened and stilled when he felt Eren’s warm hand grip his narrow wrist. Levi glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, and was slightly bemused when Eren blushed. “Could we stay out a little longer?” Eren requested in a rush. “I like being in the trees, and I’d really like to watch you use your Gear; I always learn so much from watching you.”

 

Levi lightly pried his wrist from Eren’s grasp. “That’s a needless waste of gas.”

 

“It’s not like it’s a limited resource,” Eren grumbled and then reined himself back in. “I promise I’ll spend the rest of the day helping re-supply the canisters.”

 

Levi pursed his lips for a moment, thinking, and then made a decision. “Try to keep up,” he snapped before releasing the first grappling hook of his Gear and sailing up into the canopy of leaves. Levi heard a shout from behind him and he smiled ever so slightly for just a second before diving deeper into the foliage. Eren followed him by dodging as many branches as he could and smacking into the ones he couldn’t. Levi rolled his eyes and circled around, briefly flying parallel to him. “Do you even know the meaning of the word ‘stealth’, Jaeger?”

 

“Yes, sir!” Eren shouted, which utterly defeated the purpose and caused Levi to roll his eyes. Eren noticeably wilted. “I didn’t know the goal was to be stealthy, sir.”

 

“In a fight you won’t have time to discuss strategy with your team,” Levi lectured, dodging around the trees and branches to remain close to Eren’s side. “Be observant for a change.”

 

Before Eren could say anything else Levi was veering off to the left, ducking through the forest on an imaginary pursuit path of a titan existing only in Levi’s mind. When he caught up Eren flanked Levi on the right, matching his path. Eren didn’t know exactly what Levi was ‘pursuing’ but he was paying enough attention to Levi’s body movements that he could follow sharp turns and changes in pace.

 

After a short time Levi came across a suitable tree – about 8 meters high with a thick trunk – and quickly swooped down to slice a thick gouge into the bark. He moved out of the way and felt a swell of satisfaction when mere seconds later Eren was on the same target, digging a deeper cut and then zipping back up into the trees and safety. They both stood on branches a short distance apart and their eyes met. Levi was willing to give a tiny nod before taking off again, Eren on his heels.

 

For a second time Levi chose to sail through the higher branches and was pleased when Eren made less noise passing through behind him. The kid was still young but he was skilled, and he would improve dramatically if he lived long enough to have the opportunity. Eventually Levi was finished with taking Eren through the motions and just flew through the trees calmly. He rarely had the chance to enjoy the Maneuver Gear since they were usually using it to fight, but he loved the sensation of his hair and cloak whipping in the wind.

 

The relaxed moment was ruined when Levi heard Eren shouting his name through the trees. Immediately Levi tensed and changed direction, racing through the trees in the direction from where Eren’s call had come. He found Eren standing on a large branch in one of the trees and Levi landed on the branch with him, relaxing only when he was certain that the branch could hold both of them. “What is it?” he asked when he saw that Eren’s Gear looked fine.

 

“I ran out of gas,” Eren admitted sheepishly.

 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Levi huffed. “Fine, we should head back anyway. I’ll get you to the ground.”

 

Levi took a step closer but paused when Eren held up his hands. “Wait!”

 

“What is it _now_?” Levi was losing patience, especially when Eren’s blush returned.

 

“You looked amazing you know, moving through the trees,” Eren blurted out. “It’s like you have fucking wings or something.”

 

“Do you ever think before you open your mouth?” Levi wondered.

 

Eren opened his mouth to talk again and then paused. Before Levi could say anything else or decide if it was worth even giving Eren a ride to the ground far below, Levi felt himself being dragged forward. Eren had gripped Levi’s cloak with one hand and the back of his neck with the other hand, and Levi couldn’t think of what to say or do before Eren was ducking down to press their lips together.

 

The kiss was almost painful with how hard Eren was kissing him. The kiss was greedy but Levi could tell immediately that Eren didn’t know what he was doing, merely pushing their lips together. Levi should push Eren away and break the kiss, chew him out and leave him in the trees for a few hours to teach him a lesson. Instead Levi pushed Eren back against the tree trunk and slotted their lips together firmly, because if this was going to happen then it was going to be a proper kiss, thank you very fucking much.

 

A rush of arousal flushed Levi's skin as Eren moaned openly into Levi's mouth and moved his hand from Levi's cloak to hold his lower back. Levi wasn't sure he liked the way Eren was curled over Levi and dipping him but the way it had Levi's body curving against Eren's own was pleasing. Heat built between them as Levi kissed Eren hard, all of his pent-up desire coming to the surface and making him too impatient to allow Eren to figure out how to kiss properly on his own.

 

Eren seemed eager to comply, holding Levi against him but otherwise remaining pliant as Levi kissed his breath away and then licked into his mouth. It felt so satisfying to have Eren pinned against the tree, silent except for his noises of pleasure. At one point Eren's hips arched forward, seeking more, and as Levi felt Eren's erection against his hip the realization of what they were doing hit him like a bolt of lightning.

 

Levi stepped back and dragged Eren's hands from his body. He couldn't shove the kid away since they were both still balancing on the large branch, but Levi put as much space between them as possible. Yet he couldn't stop himself from watching Eren's face, taking in his red skin and swollen lips. He wasn't sure he had ever seen a more fuckable mouth in his life. "You little shit," Levi said as he wiped at his mouth, because none of this was fair.

 

"B-but you kissed me back," Eren was still trying to catch his breath and for some reason that was so appealing that Levi wanted to lean forward and kiss him anew.

 

"We will not be doing this again," Levi informed him harshly, not acknowledging Eren's argument. "I will not get kicked out of the Survey Corps for a shitty kid like you."

 

Eren's eyes widened and then dropped, his expression forlorn and regretful. "I forgot about the age law. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I just— Levi, I'm so sorry. I've just never met someone like you and I—"

 

Eren stepped towards him and Levi took another step back but could retreat no further when he felt the branch sway under their weight. "Save it, kid," Levi cut him off. "You're a terrible kisser anyway." Flushed with embarrassment, Eren moved back to the tree trunk to put some more distance between them. Levi hesitantly moved back to more stable footing and tensed when Eren reached a hand out hesitantly. "Enough, Jaeger."

 

Eren's hands fell to his sides, hands clenched into fists. "What about after my birthday?" Eren whispered.

 

"When is your birthday?" Levi heard himself ask.

 

"In about two months," Eren told him, sounding hopeful.

 

Two months would be shortly before Erwin planned for the Survey Corps to begin their next expedition. It would be a terrible time to allow anything to happen, or to test boundaries. It could lead to new, uncontrolled tensions and vulnerabilities. Of course, there was also a good chance that they would both forget this and move on. Lust was fickle and they had bigger issues to worry about.

 

Levi didn't know what to say so he said nothing, instead offering a hand. Eren took it and Levi ignored the way their fingers laced together. He forced himself to focus on pulling Eren closer and then sending out his grappling hooks, taking them both back to the grass. "You can go ahead to the castle with your Gear," Eren offered dejectedly, watching his feet as they began to walk.

 

Levi ignored the offer and continued walking. "I don't want to come searching for you if you end up lost." The walk back was silent and awkward but Levi didn't regret it; he would never leave a comrade behind. Nonetheless, when they reached the courtyard Eren quickly rushed towards the main doors leading down to the dungeon – going to refill the air canisters as promised without being reminded. Levi refused to acknowledge his urge to follow the youth and instead took the stairs up to his room.

 

Now here it was, two months later. Their eyes still locked more frequently than with anyone else, Eren's fighting stances seemed to get worse and Levi's hands still lingered when no one else was around. But they held themselves in check. Levi had feared that they would not be able to work well together but had been quickly proven wrong. Whatever it was they had shared during that one moment in the forest, hidden safely by the canopy of leaves, had borne a growing trust between them that Levi knew with few others.

 

Sitting in his chair overlooking the party, Levi wondered if Eren remembered that they would no longer be hindered by the age law. Would he leave the party and come up the stairs to knock on Levi's door? Would he smile sheepishly or confidently pull Levi close the way he had in that tree? Would Eren melt in Levi's arms and let Levi lead him, control and possess his body? Or had Eren's interest drifted, leaving Levi to spend another night alone?

 

A knock at the door caught his attention and Levi chided himself on feeling his stomach clench with nerves. Still, he rolled up the maps and set them aside before heading to the door. Halfway across the room the person knocked again and Eren’s uncertain voice called through the door. “Levi—uh, I mean, Captain? Are you there? It’s me and I was just wondering if—”

 

Levi pulled the door open and dragged Eren inside. “Just shut up and get in here,” he said and then closed the door behind them, locking it securely. He wasn’t sure where this was going to lead but he still didn’t want anyone else disturbing them now.

 

Levi watched Eren looking around the room, realizing that this was the first time Eren had been in his room, and then cleared his throat. Eren’s eyes snapped back to him and Eren grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m eighteen now.”

 

“I am aware,” Levi drawled.

 

“Oh,” Eren’s smile wavered and then returned as he shrugged. “I just wasn’t sure you knew since you didn’t come down to the party.”

 

“Didn’t have enough people at your party to suit you?” Levi asked, stepping away from the door to return to his armchair. Before he sat down he could see that the party was still in full swing despite Eren’s absence. How many people had noticed Eren leaving? Did anyone suspect that this was where he had come?

 

“It’s not that,” Eren laughed and stepped closer to Levi’s armchair, ignoring personal boundaries. Levi wasn’t sure if Eren’s confidence was faked or genuine but he forced himself to not react when Eren rested one hand on each armrest of the chair and leaned in close. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking for two months about celebrating my birthday with _you_.” It was obvious by the reddening of Eren’s cheeks what sort of celebrating he was imagining. Levi still didn’t react and finally Eren faltered. “Unless you don’t want to anymore—”

 

Levi huffed quietly and caught the front of Eren’s shirt, dragging him closer and holding Eren’s nervous gaze. “I would’ve wanted to if you didn’t get yourself drunk at the party,” Levi hissed and then pushed Eren back. He shouldn’t be upset but he was; a small part of him had been anticipating this night as well, but now he couldn’t pursue it. There was no way he would risk Eren waking up the next morning, hung-over and telling Levi it had all been a mistake.

 

Eren blinked in surprise. “I didn’t drink at all down there. I wanted to make sure I would remember everything tomorrow.” Levi gave him a skeptical look and Eren’s eyebrows furrowed with determination. “Taste for yourself,” he said and then shoved their lips together.

 

Again Eren didn’t know what he was doing, their lips pressed hard together. Levi nipped Eren’s bottom lip and swept his tongue across Eren’s own when the nip caused Eren to gasp and open his mouth. He hadn’t been lying; Levi couldn’t taste any hint of alcohol in Eren’s mouth. Pleased by this, Levi gripped Eren’s hips tightly and pulled him down until Eren was seated on Levi’s thighs, straddling him on the chair.

 

Eren leaned in closer but Levi moved his hands up to Eren’s chest and pushed him back, separating their lips. “There’s something we need to go over before we do anything,” Levi said before Eren could open his mouth. Eren’s bottom lip was already swollen from the bite but Levi focused past the distraction. “I do not share,” he said under his breath, enjoying the way he felt Eren shiver at the words. “So if you’re just looking to experiment I suggest you find someone else. No one else will touch you after I make you mine.”

 

Eren looked at Levi through his lashes, sultrier than Levi thought he could manage. “I want to be yours,” Eren breathed as he slowly dug his fingers into Levi’s hair, tugging with slight possession. “And I certainly don’t share either.”

 

“Good,” Levi said as he gripped Eren’s hips tightly enough to leave his first of many marks this evening. “Now let’s see if you’re capable of being a half-decent kisser.”

 

He didn’t give Eren time to protest the insult. Levi moved one hand up Eren’s spine to hold the back of his neck and pull him down. Again Eren was overeager and mashed their lips together and Levi actually grunted; he would have bruises as well at this rate. He tightened his grip on Eren’s neck and muttered an order against Eren’s mouth. “Calm the fuck down. We have all night.”

 

Once he was certain that Eren wasn’t going to push forward again, Levi held him in place and leaned forward to kiss Eren softly. He wanted to claim and mark Eren, to make Eren his, but there was plenty of time for that. For now he focused on tasting the lips he had imagined for months and leading Eren into a relaxed kiss.

 

Just like in the trees, as soon as Levi began to lead Eren fell into step behind him, meeting each kiss with restrained hunger that mirrored Levi’s own. It didn’t take too long before Eren figured out how to tilt his head so that their lips slotted together, and when to open his mouth for Levi’s demanding tongue. When Levi knew Eren had regained control Levi’s hands began to explore. He ran his hands heavily over Eren’s shoulders and down his arms before teasing Eren’s spread thighs and then reaching up to hold his waist.

 

Eren seemed unwilling to remove his fingers from Levi’s hair as though he was certain Levi would fade away if Eren let go. Levi didn’t mind; it felt good to have Eren slowly using his hold to deepen the kiss, to hesitantly explore Levi’s mouth in return. While Levi refused to give up full control, he liked the way it felt to have Eren’s strong body and hands on him in return, greedy and possessive in a way Levi understood. This was the sort of alive Levi wanted to feel, his heart pounding in his ears due to passion instead of fear for his own life and the lives of his comrades.

 

As time passed their kissing grew harsher, Levi adding in a few more possessive nips to Eren’s bottom lip when he realized that it made him moan softly at the back of his throat. Levi could feel the subtle shift of weight when Eren began to sway his hips forward and back, his hardening length nudging against Levi’s stomach through his pants and his ass grinding against Levi’s legs. Levi slipped his fingers beneath Eren’s shirt and removed it swiftly, leaving Eren’s upper body exposed.

 

Levi wanted to mark Eren visibly but knew some would still raise eyebrows at the age gap of over ten years between them even though Eren was legal now. Not willing to risk any potential tension in their group for a simple desire, Levi instead sealed his mouth on the flesh over Eren’s collarbone and sucked hard. Eren threw his head back and cried out in pleasure and Levi felt his own cock throb with heat as he continued to hold Eren close.

 

He sucked until the first bruise was dark red and then picked a new inch of skin and marked Eren again and again. Let Eren see these marks each day as he changed in and out of his uniform and know that he belonged to Levi. Let Eren’s friends see the marks if Eren allowed them and know that Eren was no longer theirs to touch. “ _Levi_ ,” Eren gasped his name and thrust his cock more firmly against Levi’s stomach, riding his pleasure as Levi claimed him.

 

When Levi was finally satisfied with the marks littering Eren’s skin he leaned back against the chair for a moment, catching his breath as he surveyed his work. Eren’s hips stilled as his darkened eyes watched Levi, his lips swollen and pouting. Levi lifted a hand and pressed it against Eren’s erection which was straining through his pants, grinding the heel of his palm against Eren to drag out another beautiful moan.

 

He had already made the decision and knew what he wanted to do next. “Get up,” he ordered as he lifted his legs slightly, hinting that Eren should stand.

 

Instead of standing up Eren slammed their lips together again, this time with enough passion and skill to steal Levi’s breath in return. Levi felt his heart flutter in the most dizzying way but instead of analyzing it Levi forcefully stood up from the chair, dumping Eren on the ground. Eren groaned and rubbed at his back where he had fallen, glaring up at Levi after a moment. “I wanted you to fuck me,” Eren grumbled.

 

“You’re such an ungrateful little shit,” Levi sighed and pulled Eren to his feet a second before shoving him back down into the chair. This time he didn’t even bother looking down at the party to wonder if anyone was looking for Eren yet. Levi towered over Eren, which was a nice change. He pressed one socked foot between Eren’s legs, putting pressure on his erection as Levi watched Eren’s face and neck flush with new heat. “I was going to suck you off if you don’t have a damn problem with that, _birthday boy_.”

 

“Fuck, Levi,” Eren groaned and lifted his hips against the pressure, his hands clutching at the armrests. “Fuck, I want that so badly.”

 

Levi would’ve told Eren to shut his mouth but Levi was enjoying the little breathy words falling from Eren’s lips. Levi removed his foot and slowly sunk to his knees between Eren’s legs. It had been a long time since he had done this for anyone and he wasn’t a big fan of blowjobs or kneeling in general, but he knew it was important to go slow since Eren was new to this. Not to mention the fact that seeing Eren come undone at the seams would be more than pleasing despite the babbling that would no doubt occur.

 

He made quick work of Eren’s belt, tugging his pants and underwear down and off since they wouldn’t be needing it again tonight. Eren shivered in the chilled air from the open window and Levi skimmed his hands up and back down Eren’s thighs, spreading warmth into his skin. Eren’s cock was swollen and hard between his legs, and although Eren was trying to close his legs with sudden self-consciousness, Levi pried them apart by putting his own body between them.

 

Levi curled one hand around Eren’s length and squeezed gently. He watched as Eren bit his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. Levi hadn’t been certain of doing this with a virgin, especially after how poorly Eren had first kissed him. But as Levi began to stroke Eren’s length and felt Eren’s whole body tremble with pleasure, Levi decided that he liked being the one to introduce Eren to this. He liked how sensitive Eren was to every touch, and how desperately he wanted what Levi could give him.

 

After a minute of teasing Levi leaned forward and sucked Eren into his mouth. First he swirled his tongue around the head a few times, remembering what it felt like to have a dick in his mouth. Then he slowly swallowed Eren down, taking his length deep into his mouth and holding Eren still by pinning his hips to the chair. Eren continued fighting Levi’s grasp, arching up into his mouth, and although Levi liked seeing Eren so lost in pleasure because of him, his annoyance grew when Eren nearly choked him.

 

Levi carefully closed his mouth just enough to graze his teeth against Eren’s length. It was meant to be a warning but Eren just gasped louder and moved his hand to hold the back of Levi’s head, trying to buck further into Levi’s mouth. Displeased now, Levi removed his mouth and smacked Eren’s hand away. “Oi, brat! Kindly fuck off! I said I was going to suck you off, not choke on you.”

 

“Fuck, Levi, I’m sorry,” Eren covered his face with both hands, thoroughly mortified. “I’ve just never done this before.”

 

“That much is obvious.”

 

He could see Eren flinch. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disappoint you since it’s _you_ and fuck I can’t believe you even let me in your room… I should go.”

 

Levi felt his annoyance melt away as a rush of protective affection filled his chest. He pinned Eren to the chair again, gently this time, and softened his voice. “Eren, calm down would you? It’s fine.” Eren stopped trying to stand up but he refused to remove his hands from covering his face. “Eren,” Levi said again in a tone he knew would capture the kid’s attention. “I want you to kiss me.”

 

“What?” Eren finally lowered his hands.

 

Levi rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I forgot how dense you are.” Still, his plan had been a success; at least Eren was looking at him now. “Look, if I wanted someone with more experience I would find someone. I didn’t because I want you. So how many more invitations do you need?”

 

Eren stared at him in confusion for a second, and then realization struck him. Levi barely had a choice in the matter when Eren gripped the fabric of his shirt and yanked him closer, sealing their lips in a kiss that tasted of passion and need and something Levi felt echoing in his own chest but refused to label. As ordered Eren kissed Levi in a way that consumed them both, Levi matching the pace and dominating only when Eren gasped for air.

 

Levi could feel his own erection straining in his pants and put a hand on Eren's chest to lean him back against the chair. Kissing Eren was enjoyable now that he knew what he was doing, but Levi was more interested in going further. He returned both hands to Eren's bare hips and took Eren back into his mouth, sucking immediately. Eren cursed loudly and threaded his fingers back into Levi's hair but was considerate this time, not fighting for more and instead letting Levi control the pace.

 

New to this, Levi knew Eren wouldn't last long. Already Levi could taste a bitter saltiness on the back of his tongue. Eren was making the most appealing noises but Levi could barely take the time to worry that people in the courtyard might hear them. He was too focused on giving Eren pleasure, and indulging in the desires he had held back for months.

 

"Levi, _oh_ , _oh fuck_ ," Eren whispered, tugging warningly at Levi's hair. "Y-you need to stop, I know you hate a mess and I can't—I, I'm gonna—" Levi would tell Eren to shut it but it was actually kind of sweet that Eren was worrying about the mess. Without saying anything Levi relaxed his mouth as much as possible and took Eren to the back of his throat. He stayed there for a few seconds and then hummed and sucked hard as he pulled his lips back along Eren's shaft.

 

Eren came in Levi's mouth with a cry that he knew would echo across the courtyard and the surrounding field. Levi ignored that and focused on swallowing everything he could manage; he had already decided he would swallow this, but that didn't mean he wanted any dripping onto his chin if he could help it. When Eren was finally spent, Levi removed his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, confirming that his face was clean.

 

Eren was sprawled in the armchair and panting loudly, eyes glazed as he watched Levi. His cock was softening in his lap but his self-consciousness wasn't returning, and Levi liked seeing him like this. Eren's hands were trembling when they reached for him and Levi let Eren pull weakly at his shirt. "What about fucking me?" Eren asked lazily, looking unbothered with a satiated smile on his lips.

 

Levi stood up and stretched out his legs, ignoring the way they ached from kneeling; as if he needed to feel any older than he already did being with such a young man as Eren. He rested a thumb on Eren's bottom lip, denting it and pulling his mouth open slightly. Then he leaned forward to capture Eren's mouth, kissing him softly for a few minutes until Eren finally recovered from his orgasm and began to kiss back.

 

After a while Levi pulled away from the kiss, taking some time to close the shutters on the windows and light the lanterns in the room as the sun fully gave way to the moon. It was uncomfortable walking around with his erection hot and heavy between his legs but he knew that when they got settled on the bed he wouldn't want to get up again to perform these chores. When he was satisfied he returned to the armchair and touched a finger under Eren's chin, lifting his gaze. "Bed."

 

"But—!"

 

With his other hand Levi took one of Eren's hands and pressed it against his crotch. "Does it look like I'm going to let you sleep anytime soon?"

 

It was harder to make out flushed skin in the flickering lamplight but Levi could easily see Eren's grin. Levi watched Eren stand and walk over to his bed in the corner, his naked skin bared for Levi's viewing pleasure. Levi let his eyes roam, noting other sections of skin he wanted to mark, and then looked away long enough to grab a cloth, a condom, and a small container of lube he hid on the top shelf of his bookshelf.

 

Eren was on his back and spread his legs when Levi approached. Levi set the cloth, condom and lube on the edge of the bed and then took a few moments to peel off his shirt and pants and set them aside. He noticed Eren's eyes on him and did nothing to hide his body from view. There were many scars marring his body but he knew Eren wouldn't mind. In fact, as soon as Levi moved close enough Eren began skimming his fingers across Levi's skin, tracing his history marked into his flesh.

 

"I know you hate it when I babble," Eren began, voice hushed. "But I need you to know how attractive I find you. Every day I see you in your uniform, or those few rare nights when you just wear pants and a loose sweater to dinner. I just want to slip my hands under your clothes and feel your body," Eren confessed as his hands wandered. When Eren held Levi's hips and pulled, Levi didn't put up a fight and crawled onto the bed to kneel above Eren. "And I meant what I said in the forest. The way you move through the trees, and fight... I know I'm supposed to be humanity's 'hope'," Eren caught Levi's eyes, his expression serious. "But to me, it's _you_ who gives me hope."

 

Levi blinked once, twice, and then looked away. "Well that was the corniest shit I've ever been subjected to in my life." Despite his words, Levi's voice was soft and unbothered. As he looked back at Eren in his bed, Levi stroked his fingers through Eren's hair. He was glad when he saw that despite looking a little embarrassed, Eren didn't look upset; perhaps he was learning that Levi's harsh words didn't always hold a bite to them. "I'm no hero, kid," he felt obligated to say.

 

"You give me the strength to keep fighting even when I'm scared shitless of what might happen to me or the people I care about," Eren told him. "That's hero enough for me."

 

There was no way Levi could fight off the next wave of affection, and he didn't bother trying. He situated himself between Eren's spread legs and let their chests mould together as they kissed anew. This kiss felt different. While Levi's body was still thrumming with arousal and Eren continued to touch every inch of Levi's skin that he could reach, the way their lips slid together was tender in a way Levi had never allowed before.

 

However, Levi could only ignore his arousal for so long before his hips began to automatically sway, his cock dragging against the warm skin of Eren's inner thigh. Eren released a pleased hum and skimmed his hands down Levi's back, holding his hips as Levi began a teasing rhythm. As his hips moved Levi ducked his head and sucked and nibbled more marks onto Eren's skin where his uniform would cover, leaving red love bites peppered across Eren's chest and stomach as a whine built in the back of his throat.

 

Once Eren started to harden again Levi sat back on his heels and grabbed the lube. However, he hesitated, remembering that Eren was a young virgin below him. Levi also couldn't help but fear what he – what _they_ – were about to commit. It wasn't the sex he was scared of but the ties of trust and affection that would thread their hearts together. How painful it would be to have them severed by a stray titan in the middle of a war. How easy it would be for it to happen and leave one of them behind, broken and alone.

 

Eren seemed to notice his pause and gave him a reassuring smile. "I've thought about this since before the forest, Levi," he said. "I want you."

 

"It is not just your body I will be claiming," Levi sighed. The world was too cruel for these feelings to be fair.

 

"Levi," Eren said his name again, holding his gaze even when Levi wanted to look and move away. "It's all yours to take already."

 

Levi wasn't ready to voice anything, didn't particularly want to get caught up in finding the right words. So he simply leaned down to mark Eren's hip and then his inner thigh. Eren gasped when Levi's teeth sunk in, leaving white indents before his tongue soothed away the pain. Judging by the loud whines Eren was trying to bite back, Levi guessed that he might have a thing for mixing pleasure and pain.

 

Taking advantage of Eren's distracted focus, Levi coated two fingers with lube and carefully slipped one inside Eren to drag out a desperate gasp of his name. Pleased, Levi moved down Eren's thigh to bite gently again as he pushed his finger in deeper, spreading lube and giving Eren a chance to adjust to the sensation of having something inside him. Levi was willing to spend long dragged out minutes preparing Eren because he knew he wouldn't hold back when he was finally buried deep inside his younger partner.

 

It was obvious when Eren had adjusted because his hips began to rock down against Levi's finger, seeking more. Body overworked with arousal now, Levi required no prompting as he pushed in a second finger and slowly spread them to stretch Eren open. He watched as Eren's cock hardened and twitched but withheld from stroking him, wanting Eren to last and find his completion with Levi filling him.

 

Eren began to offer little grunts and whispered pleas barely masked as orders for Levi to hurry up, but for the most part Levi ignored him. He continued to mark Eren's skin until he knew Eren would feel each love bite when his clothes brushed his skin the following morning. At the same time he slowly wiggled a third lubed finger inside Eren, unwilling to cause pain by rushing.

 

Finally when he was certain that Eren was stretched and ready, Levi stopped ignoring Eren's now-obvious begging. Levi withdrew his fingers and wiped them clean on the cloth and then got the condom rolled onto his cock. He stroked lube onto himself slowly, not giving into the desire to tighten his fist and seek a quick ending. As he lined himself up at Eren's entrance their eyes met. "I should go easy on you," Levi said aloud, though he was mostly speaking to himself.

 

To his surprise Eren reached forward and pulled Levi closer until Levi was forced to hold his weight up on his arms, resting above Eren with Levi's cock nudging Eren's hole. "Don't you dare. I want to feel you tomorrow too," Eren breathed.

 

 Levi rode the pleasure that shuddered through his body at those words and then angled his hips forward, sinking slowly into Eren with constant pressure until he was stuffed to the hilt. Eren was breathing quickly and Levi skimmed his fingers across Eren's skin, soothing him until the pain on Eren's face faded away. Levi caught Eren's gaze and leaned forward further to give him a chaste kiss. "You sure you can take it?" he teased lightly, though his concern was real.

 

Eren scraped his nails down Levi's back and then gave him an evil smirk. "Everything you can dish out, Captain."

 

"Very well," Levi kissed Eren one last time and then turned his attention downward. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was spreading Eren open, and then in one brutal thrust Levi slammed deep into Eren again. The action knocked the air from Eren's lungs and Eren threw his head back, hair spilling across Levi's pillow as his eyes clenched closed.

 

As Levi fell into his rhythm he refused to stop, not that Eren asked him to. Each thrust was demanding and claiming and Levi knew with satisfaction that Eren would be walking a bit bow-legged the following morning. The best part was that Eren loved every second of it, his nails digging grooves into Levi's back in his own claim as Eren lifted his hips to meet each sharp thrust. Levi's hands skidded across Eren's sweaty skin until they hooked on Eren's hips, which was where he took his own tight hold to keep Eren in place as he opened up for Levi's cock over and over.

 

The bed was creaking below them but Levi didn't mind. Eren was crying out his name loudly enough that anyone passing by in the hallway would know exactly what they were doing but Levi didn't care. Levi's own voice mingled with Eren's, softly whispered words he had never felt the desire to say to anyone else before in his life but Levi didn't question it. This moment belonged to them and it was perfect and Levi briefly refused to think of anything else.

 

Levi suddenly froze when Eren cried out sharply. Holding himself above Eren, Levi studied his face. Eren was abusing his own bottom lip as he bit it but otherwise he didn't seem to be in any pain. Curious, Levi gently thrust forward at the same angle and groaned as Eren cried out again and clenched tightly around Levi's cock. Realizing that he had located Eren's prostate, Levi made sure he angled his hips properly and began to hammer against that spot on each of his thrusts.

 

Levi slunk down so that their chests were pressed together, Eren's cock dribbling more precome between them. Levi tucked his face against Eren's sweaty neck and panted with both exertion and overwhelming pleasure, Eren milking his length each time Levi struck his prostate and caused his hole to hug him. Sadly it couldn't last forever, especially since Levi had been balancing on the precipice of orgasm since sucking Eren off and leading Eren's hand to press against his groin. It didn't help that Eren was already careening towards his second orgasm, frenzied as he bucked up into each thrust.

 

Eren ended up spilling first with the friction between them, digging his heels into the mattress as his hips lifted up and rubbed his pulsing cock against Levi's hip. Levi was curious to note that while Eren had been quite vocal and loud during the entire evening, his second orgasm was announced with a weak, drawn out moan breathed right into Levi's ear. At the same time as Eren spilled his seed on their skin his body also squeezed Levi tightly, making stars dance across Levi's vision. It only took a few more claiming thrusts before Levi choked on a groan and came.

 

His hips continued to sway forward for a few moments as he imagined burying his seed before he finally slid from Eren's pliant body. Levi tied off the condom and grabbed the cloth, wiping himself and then Eren clean before throwing it all to the floor to be dealt with in the morning. His body was trembling and weak, Levi finally collapsing half on top of Eren as he continued to struggle to catch his breath.

 

It was actually Eren who stirred first, shuffling them around until he got the blankets over them both. Then he curled up against Levi's side and Levi wound an arm around his waist, holding him close. They shared a few dazed kisses and hummed words, though Levi felt no urge to keep his eyes open as they talked and slowly lapsed into silence. "Can I stay here tonight?" Eren questioned shyly, barely managing to drag Levi out of his doze.

 

"Don't be stupid," Levi ordered. He held Eren a little tighter in his arms to provide a clearer answer and relaxed further when Eren's lips planted a soft kiss on his lips. Levi returned it and then let his consciousness slip from his grasp, calm as long as he knew that Eren would be there and _his_ when they woke up the next morning.

 

#

 

Levi was normally a light sleeper but he slept deeply that night, woken only by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He blinked his eyes open and winced as sunlight hit him in the face. Eren was still asleep in his arms, showing no sign of reacting to the knocking. Levi carefully extracted himself from Eren and the bed and looked around to pull on a fresh pair of underwear and pants. The person at the door knocked again and Levi huffed. "Don't piss yourself, I'm coming!"

 

Not bothering to put on a shirt, Levi crossed the room and pulled the door open. Erwin gave him a smile before his eyes slipped downward to stare at Levi's neck. The smile turned into a smirk. "I see you had a good evening."

 

Uncertain and feeling a bit self-conscious, Levi lifted a hand to touch his neck where Erwin was staring. He couldn't see, of course, but he could feel the tender skin of what must be a hickey high on his neck where his uniform would never cover. "Little shit," he muttered. He didn't even remember when Eren had marked him in return. "There wasn't going to be any visible markings."

 

"Don't stress yourself too badly," Erwin's voice was soothing, catching his attention. "I think most people in the courtyard heard last night anyway."

 

Levi wished it was possible to control a blush. He didn't blush often, but the few times he did he knew his face and ears got horribly red. "And...?"

 

"Despite your fears, the general response was ' _finally_!'" Erwin laughed. Levi felt relief wash through him at the knowledge that his coupling with Eren wouldn't hinder the Survey Corps' trust and efficiency when working together. He wasn't sure what to think about the majority of the group being _glad_ when he and Eren were finally together, but for the most part he was grateful. This group was his family, and while the rest of the world might not be as understanding, these people who risked their lives alongside him knew what really mattered. Any of them could die any day in their line of duty; it was important to live life to the fullest when you could.

 

"Good," Levi eventually said. "Then they already know that he's mine."

 

He was amused to see a slight blush brightening Erwin's own cheeks at those words. There was no one Levi knew better than Erwin, but they didn't have the sort of friendship where sexcapades were often discussed. "Did you have a chance to look over the maps?" Erwin eventually asked.

 

Levi allowed the topic change. "I did. I can be in your rooms after breakfast to discuss them."

 

Erwin nodded. Levi was expecting him to leave after that but instead Erwin rested a hand on Levi's shoulder and smiled. "I'm happy for you both."

 

"Thanks," Levi said, letting the hand rest on his shoulder until Erwin finally nodded again and bid his farewell.

 

He closed the door and turned his attention back to the bed, stripping as he went. Levi pulled the covers aside and straddled Eren's waist. Eren was already beginning to waken at the movement and touch but instead of waiting for Eren to wake fully, Levi knotted his fingers into Eren's hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck. Eren grunted in confusion as Levi sealed his lips on the warm skin of Eren's neck, and Eren gave a quiet gasp when Levi began to suck greedily.

 

"Levi, what—?" Eren began and then moaned loudly when Levi grazed his teeth along Eren's skin before sucking again. Levi could feel Eren squirming beneath him.

 

Levi didn't respond at first, focused on his task until he was satisfied with the dark, mouth-shaped bruise high on Eren's neck. "I'm not going to be the only marked one today," he said. "Even though the _original_ plan was to have _no_ visible marks," he added.

 

Eren grinned sheepishly. "My mark looks good on you, if that helps. Though what are we going to tell the others?"

 

Eren really must sleep deeply if he didn't hear Levi's conversation with Erwin. "Erwin stopped by a few minutes ago," Levi told him. "And apparently everyone in the courtyard heard us last night anyway so there's nothing to tell."

 

"Oh fuck, everyone knows? _Commander Erwin_ knows?" Eren covered his face with his hands.

 

Levi sat back, stung. "Embarrassed?" he asked quietly.

 

Most people couldn't pick out the inflections in Levi's voice, but Eren noticed immediately and removed his hands from his face. Instead he tentatively reached forward to hold Levi's hips. "Yes, but not of being with you," Eren promised him. "Just the fact that our entire squad knows about our sex life now is a bit uncomfortable. Levi..." Eren murmured when Levi remained tense. "I don't regret last night. I want it to happen again. What I feel for you is, well, it's different from anything I've felt for someone before."

 

Levi released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and with it went his tense fear that Eren had changed his mind. "I'm fond of you too, Eren," Levi confessed, leaning down to kiss his mark on Eren's neck and then catch his lips. At the end of the kiss Levi whispered against Eren's mouth. "And tonight I will take you again."

 

"Why wait until tonight?" Eren grinned. "We have time before breakfast."

 

"Greedy," Levi chided, though he had no reason to argue as he realigned his hips and rocked them against Eren while leaning down to swallow his first of many moans.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
